La Paternidad vs El Señor del Fuego
by konohaflameninja
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ozai y Zuko se viesen forzados a pasar tiempo juntos? Lo que el Señor del Fuego quería era evitar que Zuko le viese la cara y se fuese de ahí como si nada... nunca imaginó que al tratar de lograr su cometido iba a terminar atrapado con el mocoso hasta quién sabe cuando!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia toma lugar después del capítulo 9 del libro 3. Por favor sean muy buenos y dejen Review :3 enserio me gustaría muchísimo saber qué opinan! **

Zuko no le había mentido a Mai al decirle que todo había salido prácticamente a la perfección en la Reunión de Guerra, pero tampoco lo había hecho cuando mencionó que lo único fuera de lugar había sido él, que quien había tomado asiento a la derecha de Ozai no había sido el Zuko verdadero.

Después de pasar un buen rato con esto en mente, el joven príncipe se dio cuenta del por qué. No era sencillo para él aceptarlo y probablemente si alguien más se lo hubiese dicho se habría puesto furioso, pero en realidad la respuesta a su inquietud era muy simple: se había sentido fuera de lugar porque aquél no era y nunca había sido su lugar, su puesto. Él no estaba destinado a sentarse a la derecha de su padre completamente en silencio y asintiendo ciegamente a todo lo que el hombre y su milicia proponían. Quizás su antiguo yo hubiera podido ser entrenado para ello si hubiese tenido la oportunidad pero, afortunadamente para él, no fue así.

Respecto a su verdadero destino… bueno, aun no tenía claro cómo lo haría, pero su tío lo había ayudado a darse cuenta de que su futuro tenía que ver con el Avatar, con ayudarlo a acabar aquella guerra.

Esa era precisamente la razón por la cual el muchacho se encontraba ahora aterrizando un Globo de Guerra robado afuera de la prisión, justo al lado de la celda de su tío Iroh. No es que no quisiera decirle a su padre unas cuantas cosas a la cara, pero eso lo podría hacer una vez que se asegurara de que su tío estaría a salvo.

Estaba tan concentrado en su misión que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la sombra que lo seguía a distancia. Bueno, a distancia era más bien un decir, pues a este punto la misteriosa figura estaba a punto de salir a la luz y detener a ese estúpido mocoso. ¿Pero qué se había creído Zuko? ¿Enserio había pensado que sería capaz de escabullirse fuera del palacio a mitad de la noche cuando se avecinaba un día tan importante como la llegada del Eclipse? Bueno, si era así, el chico realmente no había aprendido nada. Quizás esperaría un poco más, vería qué tan lejos podían llegar aquellos dos antes de que sus propias tonterías los hiciesen caer.

Lo siguió con sigilo y astucia, como un guerrero experto acechando a su presa. No poseía el título de Señor del Fuego sólo porque supiera lanzar flamas, sino porque también era uno de los guerreros mejores entrenados de su nación.

Desde su posición, pudo ver que el chico hablaba, casi suplicando, a los barrotes sin recibir respuesta alguna. Ozai podría haber jurado que vió a Zuko derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. No obstante, después de un rato bastante largo su hermano mayor se acercó a la ventana de la celda. La fría expresión del prisionero se convirtió gradualmente en una cálida sonrisa, como si de la boca del muchacho por fin hubiesen salido palabras que llevaba tiempo queriendo escuchar. A continuación, Iroh le dirigió tranquilamente unas palabras al joven, las cuales parecieron alterarlo bastante.

-¡Pero tío, tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de enfrentarlo!- alegó el Príncipe, refiriéndose a la confrontación que tenía pendiente con su padre- ¡Hasta robé un Globo de Guerra!-

Sin perder la calma ni por un segundo, Iroh siguió hablando con el joven hasta que éste asintió una vez, le sonrió al hombre, subió al dirigible y se alejó en dirección al castillo.

Lo único que el gobernante pudo escuchar claramente fue cuando su hermano mayor le dijo al joven "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti".

El Señor del Fuego no pudo evitar poner una mueca de disgusto. ¿Cuándo entenderían esos dos que Ozai era el padre de Zuko y no Iroh?

Bueno, al menos alguien había hecho que el mocoso recuperara el juicio. Quizás no era tan inútil después de todo, pensaba Ozai, aunque claramente jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

El Señor del Fuego decidió dejar pasar por alto aquél desliz de su hijo, pensando que el muchacho por fin entraría en razón y aceptaría su lugar en la Familia Real de la Nación del Fuego.

No fue hasta el día siguiente que se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capítulo se sitúa después del capítulo 17 del libro 3, Los Actores de la Isla Ember. Por favor sean muy buenos y dejen Review :3 enserio me gustaría muchísimo saber qué opinan! **

El hombre aun no podía dejar de pensar con rabia en las palabras que el traidor de su hijo pronunció aquél día. ¿Por qué había decidido echar todo por la borda justo cuando las cosas iban mejor que nunca? Niño tonto…

¡Por si no le bastara con ello, su hermano había escapado de prisión el día del Eclipse! Vaya imagen de Señor del fuego le estaba dando a su Nación…

Para colmo, hace algunos días había acompañado a Azula y a su amiguita la acróbata a revisar una irregularidad en la prisión La Roca Hirviente. En un principio se había rehusado a ir, después de todo, ¿a quién le agrada la idea de visitar una prisión de alta seguridad en su día de descanso? Pero su hija había insistido, casi como si quisiese que viera algo. No obstante, cuando la enfrentó al respecto ella negó tal cosa, alegando que sólo le parecía importante que la Nación Fuego los viese a los dos en tareas oficiales como esa, para dejarles claro que no todos los miembros de la Familia Real eran igual de desleales que Zuko.

Sí, esa excusa lo había convencido. Sonaba un tanto lógica. Aunque de nuevo, no es que se la creyera mucho; a fin de cuentas, esa niña era una muy buena mentirosa.

De todos modos, se fueron en diferentes dirigibles y él se quedó afuera de la prisión esperándola. ¡Y se alegraba de ello! Azula llevaba ya bastante tiempo allí cuando decidió irse y dejar que la joven regresara sola al palacio. No tenía todo el día para perder ahí.

Aquél día su hija había regresado de muy mal humor y sin la otra niña, la que siempre estaba irritantemente feliz y saltando por todas partes. Él no le dio demasiada importancia; Azula era demasiado inestable y, además, esa niña acróbata era en verdad molesta.

-Señor- fue sacado de sus pensamientos por uno de los guardias.

Ozai sólo lo miró, expectante. Justo en ese momento iba en camino a la casa que su familia tenía en la Isla Ember para buscar unos papeles acerca del Cometa Sozin que había guardado ahí hace muchos años. Desearía no tener que ir, pero tenía bastante claro que no podía confiarle a nadie más esa importante tarea y, por más que odiara ese lugar, sabía que aquella información podría serle de mucha ayuda.

No llevaba muchos guardias. De hecho, sólo lo acompañaban tres. Tenían órdenes expresas de esperarlo en la playa justo afuera de la casa mientras él entraba, tomaba los pergaminos y regresaba al dirigible.

-Hemos aterrizado- le informó nervioso, recibiendo no más que un cortante asentimiento por respuesta.

-¿Qué esperas para salir de mi vista?- gruñó el intimidante hombre, poniéndose de pie.

El guardia salió apresuradamente de ahí, con las rodillas temblándole de miedo. Tener al señor del fuego gritándote era algo que a nadie le gustaría.

El Señor del Fuego Ozai salió del dirigible sin siquiera mirar a los guardias y se dirigió a la casa sin mucho entusiasmo.

Durante todo el camino no hizo más que concentrarse en los pergaminos y el extremo valor que poseían. Sí, eso hacía que todo valiese la pena. De otro modo, ni siquiera hubiese considerado poner un pie en ese lugar.

Incluso una vez que estuvo adentro se le dificultaba recordar motivo alguno por el cual hubiese disfrutado ir ahí antes, es decir, ¡el sitio no tenía nada bueno!: la casa estaba sucia por la falta de uso, pensó el hombre al pasar junto a una telaraña en el corredor; la madera rechinaba, notó al escuchar el molesto ruido con cada paso que daba; hacía frío de noche, recordó mientras el gélido viento de afuera llegó hasta él…

Al acercarse para cerrar la ventana, tomó lista de otro factor negativo al tiempo que fruncía el ceño con desagrado; la vieja casa estaba llena de adolescentes ruidosos….

Cerró la ventana y echó a andar otra vez, pero se detuvo abruptamente después de dar unos tres pasos.

¡¿Adolescentes ruidosos?!

Bien, ya era demasiado malo que los jóvenes de entonces no tuviesen respeto por nada, pero allanar la propiedad del mismísimo Señor del Fuego era pasarse del límite… ¡¿Pero cómo se atrevían?!

Con aquello en mente, se olvidó por completo de los pergaminos y se acercó en total silencio al grupo de vándalos. Esos delincuentes juveniles no sabrían ni qué les atacó.

Los desafortunados muchachos se encontraban reunidos en el jardín, alrededor de una fogata malhecha. Uno de ellos llevaba un gorro bastante ridículo y otro vestía una capucha de la Nación del Fuego, por lo cual no podía verle la cara. A excepción de esos dos, todos llevaban atuendos bastante normales.

-Espero no tener que ver otra de sus obras jamás- comentó con tono quejumbroso el de la gorra tonta.

-Pues no lo sé. Al final mi personaje resultó bastante simpático- respondió otro de ellos.

Ese chico era un poco más alto y tenía en el rostro una sonrisilla boba que irritaba enormemente a Ozai. El Señor del Fuego hizo una nota mental de borrarle ese tonto gesto más tarde.

-Eso lo dices porque usó tus chistes, no por…- replicó la jovencita que estaba sentada junto a él y dándole la mano.

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar su oración, ya que otra de las niñas se levantó de repente ,muy agitada

-¡Hay alguien ahí!- alertó a los otros, señalando en dirección a Ozai, quien aún se encontraba oculto entre las sombras de los árboles.

¿Cómo lo supo? El gobernante de la Nación del Fuego no tenía ni la menor idea, pero tomó esa como su señal para atacar.

Con un solo movimiento de su mano, la débil fogata se convirtió de pronto en una gigantesca lengua de fuego. Aquello bastó para que casi todos ellos soltasen un grito de pánico que hizo que el cruel adulto sonriera con satisfacción. Decidió observar para ver qué hacían, tan sólo un par de segundos, ya después podían despedirse todos ellos de sus queridísimas vidas inútiles.

El muchacho de la capucha fue el que más rápido reaccionó, poniéndose de pie y tratando de contener las llamas de quemarlos a sus amigos y a él. No obstante, el poder del hombre era demasiado y, aunque el joven logró protegerlos a todos, el fuego sólo aumentó.

Fue cuando la luz del fuego lo iluminó todo que los jóvenes reconocieron a su atacante, recibiéndolo con miedo puro en los ojos.

-¡Aang, llévate a Appa!, ¡Nada puede pasarte!- ordenó una voz bastante conocida, tomando al adulto por sorpresa. Bueno, sorpresa era quedarse cortos, más bien lo impactó tanto que incluso se congeló en su lugar por unos cuantos segundos, olvidándose momentáneamente de los demás mocosos.

-No voy a…- comenzó a replicar el niño de la gorra, pero una de las jóvenes (la única con cabello largo) lo interrumpió casi al instante.

-¡Escúchalo, Aang! Nos encargaremos de esto y nos reuniremos contigo después-

-Sí- la apoyó la niña de cabello obscuro que había alertado a los demás acerca del peligro- encontraremos una forma de salir de aquí-

-Enviaré a Appa por ustedes- prometió él, aun no convencido con la idea de dejar atrás a sus amigos.

Ozai, aun pasmado por la presencia del traidor de su hijo, no fue capaz de reaccionar sino hasta que el niño asintió y saltó a lo que parecía una especie de colina. De pronto la colina emprendió vuelo y el Señor del Fuego se dio cuenta de lo que era: un bisonte volador… el bisonte del Avatar.

Casi instintivamente, dirigió su fuego control hacia él, pero éste fue detenido antes de poder llegar a su blanco. Lleno de ira, buscó con la mirada al causante de su enojo y por alguna razón no se sintió muy sorprendido al encontrarse a su hijo frente a él, al otro lado de la "fogata" y utilizando su mejor manejo del fuego control para contenerla.

El hombre se maldijo mentalmente por haber desperdiciado aquél valioso tiempo y también por haber dejado escapar a su presa más valiosa. El mismo Zuko le había dicho que se iba para unirse al Avatar; cuando se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba ahí, debió de haber asumido que se encontraba en compañía de éste.

Ozai le dirigió una veloz mirada de muerte a su descendiente y volvió la vista al cielo en busca de su objetivo, pero era demasiado tarde: el Avatar ya se había perdido de vista.

El hombre profirió un gruñido de ira total, mientras que Zuko aprovechó la distracción para echar a correr en dirección opuesta, hacia el resto de los chicos.

-¡¿Pero cómo supo que estábamos aquí?!- chilló el otro muchacho, abrazado a una de las chicas y sujetando la mano de otra.

-¡Ni idea, pero tenemos que escapar!- fue la apresurada y muy nerviosa respuesta del príncipe, antes de tomar la mano a la otra joven y echar a correr en dirección a la playa.

El iracundo hombre echó a correr tras ellos con una expresión de odio puro mientras lanzaba en su dirección puños que despedían veloces esferas de fuego.

¿Escapar? ¿De él? ¡Ja! Sí, claro…

Justo cuando lanzó el golpe más cargado de odio, la niña que sujetaba la mano de aquél desleal traidor que tenía la desgracia de llamar hijo suyo dio una leve patada al suelo. Aquél aparentemente inútil movimiento logró que de éste brotara un muro no muy alto de arena compresa, el cual atrapó la mano derecha del iracundo hombre antes de que pudiese enviar flama alguna en su dirección.

Los chicos le debían la vida a esa estrategia, pues aunque no pasó mucho antes de que el musculoso brazo del maestro fuego se liberara sí que les dio el tiempo necesario para llegar a la playa al frente de la propiedad.

Al distinguir el dirigible a lo lejos, los ojos de los chicos se iluminaron con esperanza. ¡Quizás no murieran ese día, después de todo!

La niña que había apresado a Ozai- maestra tierra, al parecer- aterrizó un paso singularmente fuerte y tan sólo eso bastó para que el suelo bajo los guardias, quienes ya se habían puesto en posición de combate, se elevase con la velocidad de un resorte y éstos saliesen disparados por los aires.

Todos los jóvenes aumentaron la velocidad al acercarse a su único modo de escape, pero, a pesar de ello, el Señor del Fuego ya se hallaba pisándoles los talones. Éste se encontraba aún más furioso que antes después de haber sido apresado de aquél modo tan soez. Esa había sido una gran impertinencia por parte de los malditos críos… una impertinencia que no tendrían la oportunidad de volver a cometer.

Las chicas fueron las primeras en llegar, entrando al vehículo lo más rápido que pudieron, seguidas de los muchachos. El otro muchacho corrió a buscar el cuarto de control, seguido de las jovencitas. Zuko fue el último en subir y una vez dentro dio media vuelta para cerrar la puerta con prisa. No obstante, al dar media vuelta, descubrió la alarmante cercanía de su seguidor y optó por seguir a los demás en vez de esperar a que se cerrase la puerta, ya que ésta se activaba por medio de engranes, los cuales hacían de aquél un proceso sumamente lento.

Justo en ese momento el dirigible comenzó a despegar y el exiliado príncipe, aún sin dejar de correr, agradeció en silencio por el intelecto de los demás, que de seguro habían sido los que habían echado a andar la máquina.

Por un instante, todos se sintieron a salvo. Que ingenuos.

El gobernante de la Nación del Fuego jamás había sido una de aquellas personas que disfrutase (o tolerara siquiera) el quedarse de brazos cruzados, mucho menos si la ira lo motivaba justo como lo hacía en ese momento.

Ozai corrió aumentando aún más la velocidad y en el momento preciso saltó. Una vez en los aires, utilizó su fuego control para impulsarse y alcanzar a sujetar la entrada del dirigible, la cual los malditos engendros habían dejado abierta.

Flexionando los músculos de sus brazos, logró subir a bordo del vehículo de guerra, enderezándose una vez que estuvo de pie dentro de éste.

Ya estaba harto: Se había acabado el Señor Compasivo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por leer (: Por favor dejen Review o PM haciéndome saber su opinión ;) **

El exiliado príncipe no dejó de correr ni por un momento, sin detenerse una sola vez para mirar atrás. No era necesario, sabía perfectamente que su padre lo seguía. Si había algo que se podía tomar por hecho acerca del Señor del Fuego es que jamás se quedaba de brazos cruzados al recibir alguna ofensa (de cualquier tipo que ésta fuese), Zuko lo sabía muy bien, ¡Joder! ¡Si él lo sabía mejor que nadie!

Había sido una completa estupidez el esconderse en la casa del tipo de quien trataban de huir y al mismo tiempo esperar que el hombre no se diera cuenta… justo en ese momento, mientras corría por su vida en un dirigible tomado ilegalmente del gobernante de la Nación del Fuego, fue cuando tuvo que admitir que la idea no había resultado ser tan inteligente y astuta como parecía serlo en su cabeza.

A pesar de llevar mucha ventaja, no podía evitar la horrible sensación de que en cualquier momento su perseguidor lo alcanzaría y haría de aquél lugar, de ese interminable pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de máquinas, su infierno en vida. Se sintió completamente aliviado cuando logró atravesar la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban los demás y cerrarla tras él.

En cambio, el Señor del Fuego no pensaba exactamente en lo mismo. Su mente estaba repleta de rabia, ira y coraje, ¡¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan lento como para no asumir que entre los acompañantes de Zuko estaría el Avatar?! Para empezar, ¿por qué demonios le había importado el encontrarse con el chico? Es decir, el mocoso había dejado muy claro el día del eclipse que no estaba interesado en nada que se relacionase con su familia- ¡Lo había rechazado como padre e incluso llegó a expresar abiertamente que prefería a Iroh!-, justo por eso mismo no veía razón por la cual él debiera de interesarse en el muchacho más de lo que se interesaría en cualquier otro despreciable traidor.

Con eso en mente, el iracundo Maestro Fuego aumentó la potencia de sus ataques, sin detenerse siquiera al dar vuelta al final del pasillo y encontrarse tan sólo con una puerta cerrada a unos cuantos metros frente a él.

Sin embargo, aquello no significó nada para él. Una simple puerta no sería jamás un impedimento para el Señor del Fuego, así que concentró toda la rabia que sentía y bastó tan sólo un puño de fuego para que la única "protección" de los jóvenes yaciera en el piso, con llamas ardiendo en su superficie.

Con una perversa sonrisa como toque personal, el único adulto a bordo del dirigible utilizó su fuego control con aún más energía que antes, llevando a cabo una complicada combinación de patadas y diferentes estilos antiguos de ataque.

Pronto, el cuarto de controles era una representación del infierno mismo. Las llamas abundaban en el lugar y el intenso calor hacía que los jóvenes comenzaran a sentirse debilitados, quienes por cierto tan sólo seguían aún con vida gracias a las rápidas defensas que su amigo y Maestro Fuego lograba interponer.

Hace algunos años, el príncipe se había rehusado a enfrentarse a su propia sangre, a pelear contra su progenitor… y el hombre no había mostrado piedad alguna. Zuko había aprendido su lección, y no iba a dejar que la historia se repitiese.

Aquello era todo un acto de valentía, habilidad y al mismo tiempo de estupidez, ya que no era ningún secreto que Zuko no tenía aun ni tanta experiencia ni tanto poder como para igualar en capacidad a su padre. Sin embargo, el muchacho hacía su mejor intento y con ello había logrado hasta entonces mantener intactos a los demás.

A tan sólo un par de minutos de que el cuerpo del chico se diese completamente por vencido, el grito de su amiga lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Es Appa!-

Zuko hechó un rápido vistazo al cristal de la enorme ventana por encima del hombro, distrayéndose tan sólo una fracción de segundo con la esperanzada voz de Katara. Quizás no estaban muertos después de todo…

Al regresar la vista al frente no vio mas que la cegadora luz azul de un potente relámpago.

Quizás sí lo estaban…

En un total estado de pánico, Zuko se forzó a sí mismo a reaccionar. Se concentró lo más rápido que pudo y utilizó la técnica que su tío le había enseñado para desviar relámpagos. Pero, de nuevo, el cuerpo del fatigado adolescente ya no aguantaría mucho más; estaba exhausto y sentía un indescriptible terror acerca de estar en combate contra aquél ser sin escrúpulos. Aún en semejante estado, Zuko logró reunir y canalizar la energía suficiente como para desviar el relámpago de los demás y de él mismo, más no fue capaz de devolverlo en forma de ataque al monarca. En su lugar, el rayo errante fue a impactar contra una de las muchas máquinas de la habitación.

Si bien es cierto que casi todo estaba en llamas, aquella máquina en especial parecía ser de suma importancia para el funcionamiento del dirigible…

Mientras las sirenas de alerta comenzaban a sonar, logrando con el ruido llamar fugazmente la atención del Señor del Fuego, Sokka corrió hasta el cristal de la ventana- que ocupaba toba una pared, desde el suelo hasta el techo- y, utilizando la vaina de su espada, asestó el golpe más fuerte que pudo. Gracias a ello, en cualquier momento podrían saltar y caer directamente al lomo de Appa.

Una vez abierta aquella "salida", los cuatro jóvenes corrieron hacia Zuko, quien se las arregló para que una de las llamas se interpusiera entre ellos.

-¡Salten!- les gritó, apenas mirándolos por el rabillo del ojo.

-No vamos a…- comenzó Toph, pero Zuko provocó calculadoramente la explosión de una de las grandes máquinas. Esto en sí, causó que uno de los enormes tubos anexos se desprendiera y gracias a la inclinación del dirigible- el cual para entonces ya llevaba tiempo volando sin dirección ni rumbo fijo- golpeara de lleno en los estómagos, espalda o costado de sus amigos, dependiendo de sus posiciones. El golpe no era, en todo caso, el propósito del chico, sino lo que sucedió a continuación.

Después de ser golpeados fuertemente por aquél trozo de metal, el mismo ángulo del dirigible los hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo irremediablemente por el hueco que antes era la ventana, ya que no había de donde sujetarse. Los muchachos, en un desesperado intento por detener la caída y mantenerse a bordo, trataron de asirse a varios objetos, pero todo estaba demasiado caliente como para no quemarse horriblemente al tocarlo por más de dos segundos. Como si el destino hubiese leído la mente del príncipe y decidido cumplirle sus deseos, otro tubo salió disparado hacia los desafortunados jóvenes, golpeando a Sokka y Suki en la cabeza, mientras que ésta última pateó a Katara en la cabeza al ser arrojada por el golpe. Eso dejaba tres inconscientes y a Toph, quien ya casi no podía utilizar apropiadamente sus pies debido a lo caliente del piso.

Zuko presenció con alivio cómo cada uno de los demás caía fuera de la nave y directo al lomo del bisonte volador. Cuando él mismo se dispuso a imitarlos, el gobernante, furioso por la huida de los demás, lanzó otro rayo azul hacia su hijo. El ataque falló gracias a un conveniente reflejo de último minuto en el joven, pero aun así logró golpear de lleno en otra de las máquinas.

Zuko comenzó a correr hacia la ventana y no se detuvo a pesar de que aquél recién atacado artefacto se encontraba justo al lado de su única vía de escape. Cuando se encontraba por llegar, desafortunadamente, la máquina estalló. Si bien el príncipe no sufrió de ningún daño grave, corrió la misma suerte que sus amigos y un enorme pedazo de metal lo arrojó de espaldas contra otra máquina, alejándolo muchísimo de su objetivo. Así, el muchacho se vio atrapado de nuevo, mucho más lejos de la ventana que antes, al contrario de los demás, quienes fueron prácticamente empujados fuera del dirigible.

Una nueva y más potente explosión tuvo lugar junto a la ventana, desprendiendo tanto calor y fuego que logró ahuyentar y desorientar al pobre y asustado bisonte.

El Señor del Fuego se preparó para atacar de otra vez, pero justo entonces se encendieron las luces de Advertencia del vehículo, para no mucho después comenzar una brusca caída en picada.


End file.
